Firelink Shrine
Firelink Shrine is the most accessible bonfire location early in the game, and the largest safe area as well. Most freed NPCs will gather here, and you can purchase many spells and miracles in addition to upgrades. Map General Notes *Firelink Shrine is the central hub of Dark Souls. You can traverse from area to area without ever returning, but it is often quickest to cut through the shrine instead. NPCs you meet and rescue along your quest will gather at the shrine over time. This is also one of the locations at which you can reinforce your Estus Flasks with Fire Keeper Souls. This is generally the largest safe zone in the overworld. Important Tips *Nearby Treasure Trove - From the bonfire, go though an arched door opposite the tree. Go through another in front of you a bit to your right. Go up the steps to your right, then the steps to your left, then right through door before the stairs, then the door on your right with no floor. Go forward to the outside area. There are 4 chests here. The 4th is between the stone pillar and rock wall. The contents are 4 cracked red eye orbs, one talisman, one mace, 6 homeward bones and Lloyd's Talisman. *Early Game Blacksmith and sorceries - From the bonfire go down the stairs behind the hallowed knight. From there move past Anastacia of Asotra down another flight of stairs and hit the center of the elevator in the room to go down into the ruins. Follow the path down and hug the wall to the right until the edge of the cliff. To the left is another set of stairs. Half way down is a cage with the blacksmith inside. Here you can buy a catalyst, soul arrow, heavy soul arrow, repair, and upgrade. Items Vendors List of NPCs *Anastacia Of Astora Located down the stairs from the bonfire, inside a cell built in the cliff face. Can upgrade Estus Flasks using Firekeeper's Soul. Lautrec will kill her when you enter Blighttown, but you can hunt him down in Anor Londo and retrieve her soul to resurrect her. *Knight Lautrec of Carim Once rescued he will be located down the stairs from the bonfire, sitting on the grass opposite Anastacia's cell. Kills Anastacia when you enter Blightown. When you reach Anor Londo, you can invade his world (in the room right before the Boss) and kill him to retrieve her soul. *Crestfallen Warrior The Crestfallen Warrior sits facing the bonfire. Can provide direction early on, and sometimes provide hints of other NPCs whereabouts. *Griggs of Vinheim Once rescued will be located near the stairs to Undead Burg, near the wall. Sells magic items and sorcery spells. *Laurentius of the Great Swamp Once rescued will be located near the water filled ruins where the crow sits. Sells pyromancy spells and upgrades the pyromancy catalyst. *Petrus of Thorolund Stands near the elevator shortcut to the Undead Parish. Will sell miracles and talismans after you join his covenant. *Big Hat Logan Once rescued will be located near the stairs to Undead Burg, near the wall. Sells sorceries. *Crow (not Snuggly the Crow, someone need to fix the link) An enormous crow who can transport the player back to the Undead Asylum. *Kingseeker Frampt (Appears after you have rung both bells) Allows you to trade in items for souls and brake down shards into their smaller parts. Also (later on in the game, after retrieving the Lordvessel) transports you to a place where you can put/access the Lordvessel. This NPC has a lot of info on the story of the game, so listen to him and avoid attacking him as he will disappear if you do so. *Domhnall of Zena He is available on the lower part of the bridge leading to the Undead Burge where you find the soul of a lost undead. You can see him after taking the stairs next to Griggs of Vinheim in Firelink Shrine. You can reach him by jumping to the bridge from the spawn spot of the armored sword zombie.